The Family Man
by aurdox
Summary: The kunoichis of Naruto discuss their fellow male shinobi and how they would fair in "family" situations. First up, Neji just 'cause it'd be funny, and then Sasuke.
1. Neji

**Random thoughts while shopping for my baby niece. **

_**The kunoichis of Naruto discuss their fellow male shinobi and how they would fair in "family" situations. First up, Neji just 'cause it'd be funny. **_

Four young teen girls were hanging out in a bed room with various forms of weapons displayed on the walls, and several kunai and shurikin scattered upon the dressers.

"Shinobi Vogue says that male ninja that deny their feelings make poor fathers." A young girl with teal eyes and short pink hair read aloud from a magazine with the aforementioned title on the front. The other girls rolled their eyes.

"Yeah sure, I believe that." Another girl spoke up. She had light blue eyes, and blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail. Another young teen nodded her head in agreement. She had two brown buns on top of her head.

"B-b-b-but that's not always true." A pale girl with raven hair argued quietly. The other three ninjas rolled their eyes.

"It's noble that you want to stand up for the emotionally lacking, Hinata, but you know it's true just like the rest of us." The young teen with two brown buns said with a smile. "Take Neji for example. He would make a terrible father because the only emotions he shows are anger and... Anger." Tenten nodded to herself. Sakura and Ino chorused in agreement.

"But there are advantages that Neji would have over other people." Hinata said quietly. The other three girls looked at her in amusement. "When Neji finally decides to marry, he'll be devoted to his wife, and child."

The three nodded thoughtfully. "And," Hinata continued, "If the child was ever lost, Neji would use his byakugan to find him." The other girls _oohed_ at the ingenious idea of using the kekkei genkai.

"And think of how gorges his children would be!" Ino gasped. All the girls nodded with excitement. "And he's definitely easy on the eyes." She added as an after thought. Hinata made choking sound.

"P-p-p-p-please. D-d-don't forget he's my c-c-cousin." She said the idea of thinking of her cousin as eye candy starting to creep her out.

"But even though he's handsome, he's so serious. I don't know if I could live with that." Sakura murmured. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! You're in love with Sasuke, and he's just as serious as Neji." Sakura blushed looking down at the magazine. "But the fact that he's a jonin does shorten his life expectancy. Always getting sent out on dangerous missions. His chances of being killed are higher than that of a chunnin." She murmured solemnly, Ino shrugged.

"That may be, but also don't forget how strong he is. Jonin actually have a higher survival rate because they can hold their own." Tenten perked up at Ino's optimistic response. "And he's loaded being a member of one of the wealthiest families in Konoha." The blonde couldn't help but fancy the idea of not having to work at her family's flower shop if she were to be wedded to the Hyuuga prodigy.

Hinata stared at Ino in shock. "But he's a branch member of the family, you can't forget that." Sakura interrupted. Hinata was aghast at how far this conversation had escalated.

"And you know how Neji is like good at everything?" Tenten said perking up. The other girls nodded their head albeit, the heiress somewhat hesitantly. "Think about how he would excel in bed!" Tenten shouted eagerly. Hinata fainted.

_**Alright, that's it. Hope you enjoyed. Don't know if I'll examine the others... Maybe I'll think about it. **_

_**~aurdox**_


	2. Sasuke

**I guess you could say I'm in a mood to pick on Sasuke. I actually don't like him at all since his defection from Konoha but for the fangirls I'll be courteous and won't bash him too much… just kidding, but really I'll try not to get into a Sasuke bashfest. **

"You know who would make the perfect husband?" Sakura giggled.

Ino perked up. "Sasuke of course!" Tenten tilted her head to the side, thinking him over.

Hinata slowly shook her head. "What does he have to offer?"

The pinkette and blonde both rolled their eyes. "He's hott. What else does he need?"

Tenten wrinkled her nose, "Yes he's very attractive, but he's so… Emo."

Ino's eye twitched and Sakura clenched her fist. "What's wrong with that?" Sakura demanded.

Hinata nervously pushed her two index fingers together. "Well, he's not very supportive. Emotionally or physically, and he's not reliable."

The blonde and pinkette looked at each other with rueful expressions. Tenten shrugged, "He'd make a terrible father. He has no family loyalties. The dude lives for revenge."

An idea struck Sakura as if she were a lighting rod and the idea lighting. "SASUKE WANTS TO REBUILD HIS CLAN!" She screamed. The three kunoichi's stared at her. "I mean. Well he wants to rebuild his clan. That means he has to be the perfect family man."

Ino tilted her head thoughtfully. "Do you think he would have multiple lovers?" The girls looked at each other warily. "I mean, to rebuild his clan effectively, wouldn't he use multiple girls."

Hinata snatched up magazine. "Let's see what the Shinobi Vogue has to say…" She squeaked, flipping though the magazine deftly.

**At first I didn't know if I wanted to post this one because it was way too serious and depressing… and then I remembered that Sasuke did want to rebuild his clan… heh.**

**A/N: This drabble is a spur of the moment inspiration… Nothing is planned.**

**Quick shout out to the faithful (nice) reviewers: Because You're Worth It (L'Oreal) **

**This-is-Ong-Ju: Hehe, glad you liked it, especially the last line.**

**Taren Streambattle: Glad you're interested, and hope you like the rest.**

**Hasta Luego!**


End file.
